Boys Meet Girl
by Cute Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: I know it isn't the best title. Sakura just uprooted her life from Suna to Konoha. "Life isn't easy" "...oh how true that is..." MultiSaku. Non-Massacre. AU.
1. IMPORTANT!

UPDATED! AGAIN!

I know this is jerkish, and I want to thank anybody who has stayed with me during this whole story writing process. I am re-rewriting the stories. Minor little problems I found when I was reading it a few days ago. Thank you so much for keeping up with me. For all the stories I re-rewrote, or edited on the second purge, I will label it like: Chapter [#] :::RE2. Please check out these chapters if you want to. It shouldn't be too different. Thanks again guys!

-6/24/11 미영

I STARTED POSTING THE NEW CHAPTERS! THEY HAVE :::REWRITTEN WRITTEN IN THE TITLE. ALSO THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE WITH WHO YOU WANT HER TO END WITH! KEEP IN MIND, THESE ARE SUGGESTIONS AND THE TOP VOTED COUPLE MAY NOT BE SET THE RESULTING COUPLE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!

Hey guys! So sorry I haven't written anything and I know some of you must hate me. My computer died and was replaced during Christmas so my stories are gone. Honestly I kinda forgot about them for a while until today. So I was rereading them and they need some serious work. I decided that I will rewrite the chapters. The story line will be fairly similar, but I will just reupload the chapters in place of the old ones. Thanks for your patience!

~Cute Cherry Blossom Angel (let's stick with 미영it's shorter XD)


	2. The New Girl:::Rewritten

This is my first Naruto high school story. Please be nice R&R but no flames, please.

Rated M for some explicit content and cussing. Just to be safe.

In this story: Naruto has parents. Sasuke's family is still alive. Itachi is not evil (sorta). Neji does not hate Hinata. Neji is the orphaned nephew of Hiashi Hyuuga so he adopts him. Neji is now the "older brother" figure of Hinata and Hanabi. Ino and Sakura have not met before. Sakura and the peeps the future characters who you know are older are juniors in high school.

Neji-17

Sasuke-17

Shikamaru-17

Naruto-17

Sakura-16

Hinata-16

Ino-17

Tenten-17

"Sakura" talk

_Sasuke_ thoughts

**Boys meet Girl**

3rdperson POV

Ring! Ring! Ring!

BAM!

A young girl's eyes slowly fluttered before being furiously rubbed by small pale hands. A shock of soft pink hair was revealed from under a semi-think duvet. The girl sat up before languidly blinking and looking around confused. The girl, Sakura Haruno, was obviously disoriented before realization set in her eyes.

No, this was not Suna. The cool air and unfamiliar room reminded her of that. That's right, this was Konoha, her new home.

Sakura's parents were the CEO's of Utsukushii*, a brilliantly successful clothing, make-up and perfume line, and Haruno Corp. the world's largest banking corporation in the world. She was moved to Konoha by her parents for the "more enriching" learning environment in Konoha compared to Suna. At least that was what her mother stubbornly kept repeating to Sakura. After a losing argument between Mother Haruno and Daughter Haruno, Sakura was moved to the land of trees and leaves. She was to happily live by herself in a big mansion while they stayed in Suna to conduct affairs there. The only quirk was that she had to move in November, when the school year had already started.

Sakura POV

_What day is it? __mmm…too bright…_

The soft pink haired girl was still somewhat groggy from her lack of sleep after coming in from a late plane flight. She sat there for a while longer before large emerald eyes jerked to an impossibly wide size.

"AH! Am I late? No! It's my first day of school! I can't be late, especially today!" she started yelling as she ripped the sheets of her bed off of her and sprinted to the bathroom attached to her room.

She turned on the large walk-in shower and prepared her towel and clothes before finally checking the wall clock in the bathroom. The clock read, "5:23 AM." Seeing that, the teenager slowed her pace and calmed down with the reassurance that she would not be late. After that, she proceeded with her shower at a calm, but still quick pace. Although she had time, she did not have so much time as to loiter around.

Walking out in a towel while simultaneously rubbing her hair dry with another smaller towel, Sakura made her way to her closet. As the daughter of a clothing mogul, she had several perks which included nice clothes. Although Sakura was no stuck-up princess that showed off in her designer clothes, she was a girl and knew when to appreciate nice clothes.

_Let's see. It's the first day of school. I want to kinda stick out. But not too much. Can't be putting myself out there as a …ehem…improperly promiscuous girl but I don't want to seem like a prude. But a girl's first day is important. I can't let people see me as someone that can be pushed around._ Her smaller 5'5" frame made her the target of much bullying, but Sakura was no pushover herself. Those girls got it coming right back at them.

Smirking at that fond memory, Sakura found a long short-sleeved beige, flower-printed silk shirt styled like a blouse. She also picked out a pair if medium wash skinny jeans and light brown "riding" boots. She also picked up a styled navy blazer to carry in case she got cold. In November, Konoha was just starting to become a bit cool. Although most of the time, the sun kept the air pretty warm.

Sakura then proceeded to her vanity table and sat down, staring into the center mirror.

_Hmmm…Should I do something special?_ She checked her thin silver wristwatch she slipped on earlier. No, no extra time to do anything special. Quickly and with a practiced ease, she braided her soft pink hair in a side fishtail braid. Her hair was layered slightly so soft tufts of hair made their way out of the braid. She applied only a bit of cover up under her eyes to cover her tired appearance. To finish, Sakura put on a layered bronze necklace that had a ribbon on it. Taking a satisfied look at the mirror, Sakura grabbed her cream tote which lay by the door before heading downstairs to enter the kitchen.

Although there was a separated dining room where she could eat, Sakura felt lonely eating in such a big room by herself so she went to the kitchen to eat. There was a cleared island counter where Sakura could eat while the chef was cooking.

As she was heading out of the door, the maid, Nyoko, waved goodbye and wished her luck. "Have a great day, Sakura ojou-sama!"

"Thanks Nyoko!"

Sakura looked up into the sky and at the clouds.

_Today is a nice day to start fresh.._

Sakura checked her watch another time. It read 6:26. Getting ready took about an hour. _Not bad._ _Let's see. It takes 15 minutes to drive to school. But I have to meet the principal at 7:00 for a mini orientation and to receive my schedule and books. Alright! I'm on schedule. _Not that she was a goody two shoes. Of course not…She just…didn't like to break rules…And be early to school…And be early for everything…and…yeah…nevermind.

Sakura walked to her silver hybrid Prius. (_Yeah! Eco-friendly for the win!)_ As she was driving to school, she wondered what it would be like. Not to toot her own horn but, Sakura was always popular so she didn't have to worry about not making friends.

Before she knew it, she was at the school. Konoha Academy was a very rich private school. The Academy that Sakura would be attending would be Konoha Academy II, the combined high school and university. Konoha Academy I was the elementary and middle school located next to KAII. They western-styled campuses were divided by a large 8 ft. tall stone wall with two large wrought iron gates guarded by large, but friendly guards. Each campus had its own entrances. KAII had a large guarded driveway entrance in the front. KAI had one similar to it. The students were under heavy protection because many were sons and daughters of wealthy businessmen and women, ambassadors, or any other person of great importance. It resembled a college campus. Rich kid schools had the advantage of having rich kids. Rich kids mean rich parents who donate to the school which means there was an exceptional educational program. So in fact, Konoha Academy was also THE most academically, socially, and athletically prestigious school in the Eastern Hemisphere and possibly the world. Most of the students were Asian though. The school was really large and the actual town on Konoha was built to thrive around the school.

There were several buildings divided by subjects on study. There were also common grounds, lounges, and cafes. One of the center common grounds contained a large flourishing garden with a giant fountain in the center and paths and benches around it. There was also a small man made river which ran through and around the school with a red bridge running over it and cherry blossom trees growing over it like an umbrella. Later, Sakura decided that the bridge would be her favorite spot. It provided a quiet place for solitude, thought, and studying.

She drove through the gates, flashing her ID to the guard. She parked her car in the student parking building in a prearranged parking spot close to the school. There was a large arch at front of the school. As she approached it, she read the inscription that said, "Find your own way in the world and you shall prosper." She smiled and passed through. There were students swarmed in front of the school to socialize. Several students turned to look at the exotically beautiful Sakura. Sakura was too caught up in the beauty and size of the school to notice.

She found a board with a map posted on it. Beneath it were brochures with the same map and labels. Sakura sweat dropped. _Dang. This place is like an amusement park._

She grabbed a map, but examined the large posted one looking for the main office.

"Alright…" she found where she was with her finger before also locating the main office on the map. She started tracing the path with her finger whist mumbling to herself. "So…I think this is it…I guess I go straight…then left…and-"

"OOMPFF!" Both parties made a groaning sound as they hit the brick layered ground.

"Goddammit, why is this damn school paved with bricks" Sakura heard the voice of her "attacker" say.

Sakura looked up and glanced at the boy.

_Hey he's pretty cute._

"Watch where you're-" He looked up and saw Sakura's angelic face.

"Hey, I wasn't the one running into people who were innocently standing there." Sakura said slightly irritated as she was picking up her bag that fell upon impact.

"Oh sorry." he had the decency to blush before he started to help her grab the miscellaneous things that fell out of her bag. "I haven't seen you're cute face before. Are you new?" the boy flashed a brilliant smile at her revealing bright straight teeth that contrasted with his tan skin.

Flushing a little at the not-so-subtle compliment she replied, "Yeah, I just moved here from Suna. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Cool, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Sorry again that I ran into you. I was running late," Naruto smiled again while scratching his nose sheepishly in a child-like manner. Glad to see the boy wasn't a jerk, Sakura flashed her own friendly smile at him.

"Hey, Naruto. Where's the office?"

"Just keep on going straight and the first building to your right is it."

"Thanks Naruto."

"No prob, Sakura-chan."

"Um…Naruto, aren't you late for something?" Sakura asked while eying him curiously.

"Awww SHIT! I gotta go! See you later Sakura-Chan!" And with that, he left leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Sakura just stared at his disappearing form shocked before chuckling to herself and making her way to the building that Naruto described.

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

Sakura walked into a lavishly Japanese style decorated office. A woman with short, black hair greeted her when she came in.

"Sakura! You made it!" Sakura nodded and smiled, "Principal Tsunade is inside and will give you your schedule and map." Shizune pointed to the door behind her. With a thank you, she slipped into the office. The first sight that greeted her was a sleeping blonde woman.

….with a bottle of sake in her hand.

Sakura cleared her throat to aware the sleeping woman of her presence. Tsunade jumped up and screamed "Stop, Drop, and roll!" Then she fell on all floors and started rolling around. After a minute of rolling, she realized that there was no fire and that Sakura was there. She slowly got up and sat at her desk, straightened her papers, and cleared her throat, acting normal. Sakura internally sweat-dropped. Coincidentally, this drunken principal was also her maternal grandmother…

"Saku-CHAN! Why did you do that?" Sakura's GRANDMOTHER was whining. Tsunade was still quite beautiful considering her age and grandmother-status. Sakura just sighted, "Tsunade-baa chan (Tsunade always insisted on being called her first name. Her last name reminded of her late husband) I'm here for my schedule."

Tsunade softly looked at her only grandchild. "Are you alright Sakura?"

Feigning ignorance, Sakura just said, "What do you mean?"

With narrowed eyes, Tsunade replied, "You know what I mean!" A hand was slammed on the table tipping over an empty sake bottle. "It's not easy moving to a new place after living somewhere else for so long. Especially because it was forced."

Sakura just sighed and looked away "It's not like I had a choice. I'll be fine Obaa-chan. I always am. Can I please just have my papers?"

With a shake of her head and a soft sigh, Tsunade gently handed her beloved granddaughter her schedule and other things. "Here is your schedule, map, and list of supplies."

"Arigato. I'll talk to you later Obaa-Chan" Said Sakura as she left the office.

When Sakura left the room, Tsunade frowned and mumbled to herself "You dumb girl, Mazuko."

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

Once outside, Sakura read her schedule. It read:

_Homeroom-Hatake Kakashi_

_1st__period: Calculus BC-Yuuhi Kurenai_

_2nd__period: History- Asuma Sarutobi_

_Break/Homeroom-Hatake Kakashi_

_4th__period: Science-Orochimaru_

_5th__period: Lunch_

_6th__period: Health-TBD_

_7th__period: English-Anko_

_8th__period: P.E.-Gai_

_Homeroom-Kakashi_

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

"Yo, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically as he entered the classroom after his meeting with his grandfather (the meeting his was late for).

"What." Sasuke asked indifferently still looking straight forward with his head resting on his hands. His black hair framed his finely chiseled face and his strange avian-like hairstyle made him look cool. His pale complexion contrasted against his deep pools of onyx that were his eyes. He was what his fangirls called, "a dreamy pool of mystery and sexiness." All the girls except 4 were clearly swooning over him and his friends.

The other boy had long coffee colored hair tied at the end of his hair. His blank lavender eyes faced forward as he stared at the wall. His name was Neji Hyuuga. They both paid no attention to the love struck girls around them.

A boy that sat behind them also had the same problem, but he was just sleeping on his desk, yet girls still swooned. He had black hair in the style of a pineapple. His dark chocolate eyes were closed but they when open, they held laziness and intelligence at the same time. Shikamaru Nara was the smartest person in the school even if he was only a junior. His IQ was over 200 and he often outsmarted the teachers.

"I just met this new girl!" He said to the boys so only they could hear him.

"Hn." Sasuke just replied emotionlessly. Although the energetic, bright Naruto and the cold, unemotional Sasuke could not be any more different, they were the best of friends.

"So." Neji just said while not even glancing at the bouncing ball of hyperactive energy.

"Whatever. So troublesome." Joining the conversation since he couldn't sleep because of the fangirls constant oohing and aahing.

"She's like….Like…" Naruto struggled for a word to define her. "Adorable! But hot too!...Uh!My head hurts! It's hard to explain…You have to meet her!"

"Naruto, do you even know if she's in our grade?" Shikamaru lazily replied with one eye open glancing at Naruto.

Naruto scratched his head dumbly, "Um…I forgot to ask…I was meeting with the hentai hermit"

"I doubt that Naruto." Neji said bringing Naruto back to reality. "Every girl is a fangirl when they see us and she's probably not even that pretty."

"Fine, see for yourself." Naruto replied turning to face forward in his desk. Kakashi-sensei entered about to start his daily routine of his lame excuse for being late when suddenly a knock was heard followed by the door opening. Everyone hushed quiet and waited to see who would come out of the door.

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

Sakura reached her first class. Homeroom. She knocked on the door then opened it. Sakura took a deep breath before entering the classroom.

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

The whole class watched as a small beautiful pink haired girl entered their classroom. The guys openly ogled her while the girls either looked at her with admiration for her beauty or hate for her flawless looks. She looked at the classroom taking a quick scan of her new peers. She ignored the glaring girls. Once she saw Naruto, she gave a smile and a small wave to him then walked up to the teacher.

"You must be the new student. Please introduce yourself, then the class will ask you some questions about yourself. Please take as long as you like so I don't have to teach."

_Man, weird guy,_thought Sakura as she sweat-dropped. Apparently this was normal because the rest of the class remained normal at his statement.

"Um, ok." She turned to face the class. As she turned, the guys noticed how graceful and lightly she moved. She honestly looked like a thin, fragile doll.

"Hi. I'm Haruno Sakura. I moved here from Suna because my parent's wanted me to get a better education. I love animals. I especially enjoy collecting stuffed animals. I don't particularly care for fanboys or fangirls. I love music and I want to study hard to become a responsible person and adult." Sakura finished. Many hands rose up to ask her questions. Sakura sighed, "And yes, pink is my natural hair color." Automatically, half of the hands dropped. Sakura was soon bombarded with questions.

"Are you single?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Go out with me!"

"Sakura, bear my children!"

Sakura blushed at the questions before gathering herself again.

"Uh. Yes. No. No. And definitely no." Sakura replied in a huff.

"Are you joining any clubs?"

_Finally an intelligent person_, Sakura thought.

"Yes. I'm going to join tutoring, volleyball, and art club."

"Don't you sometimes model? I'm pretty sure I saw you in teen vogue once."

"Oh." She blushed modestly, "I only occasionally model my parents line of clothing."

_She's cute, but is probably another fangirl,_Neji thought as he stared at Sakura with his pale, pupiless eyes.

"Ok, Sakura. Please join Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, and Nara Shikamaru's group because they need another person. Shikamaru is the team captain. Ask him your questions about the school.

With a slight spring in her light steps, Sakura gracefully made her way to the back of the room to her group will swiftly avoiding the fangirl's pitiful attempts to trip her. Sakura took the seat between Sasuke and Neji. Shikamaru sat across from her and Naruto sat next to Sasuke and Shikamaru.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed once she sat down.

Sakura giggled at his childish behavior. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sat proudly at the sound of the newly added suffix. "This is Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru." He pointed to each one respectively.

They all nodded their head in acknowledgement.

"Let me see your notebook to see what you know so far." Shikamaru said, taking charge. The boys subtly attempted to look into the notebook. Sakura silently handed him her notebook. As she handed it to him, her soft, delicate and feathery fingers brushed over his. He inwardly shivered at the warm touch. His hormones spiked, but he shrugged it off and started to skim through her notebook. He slowly widened his eyes in surprise.

Naruto, noticing his friend in this state asked, "Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Naruto. Geez, Sakura. This is…incredible. You are as smart as me." Shikamaru didn't mean to let the last part out. It sounded a bit conceited but it was the truth. He acted calm so she didn't see his mistake.

Sakura took the notebook back and lightly laughed, "Thanks, most people don't pay attention that I'm smart and not a brainless slut."

_Wow, her laugh sounds like bells and chimes. It sounds so beautiful,_all the guys thought at once.

"HEY! Shikamaru, stop flirting with her and get on with the work!" Naruto said, ticked off at how he made _his_ Sakura-chan laugh.

Shikamaru flushed red and turned away so the guys wouldn't see his blush but they all saw it except Sakura. Sakura just laughed it off.

"You baka! This is homeroom, we don't have work!" Shikamaru replied quickly, recovering from his embarrassment.

"Uh…yah…I knew that! I was just testing you" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Soon 3 girls walked up to their table. Sakura eyed them warily but saw no evil intentions in their eyes so she stayed quiet.

"Hi! My name is Yamanaka Ino!" Screamed the loud blonde with sapphire eyes. Sakura could tell that she practically screamed everything and was nosy, but was friendly. Judging by the looks on the other girls faces, they thought the same thing.

"Hi, I'm Kunai TenTen. Ignore Ino here, she's a little hyper." Said the brunette with equally chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey! I am not!" She screamed back.

Not wanting to start a fight, the last girl said something very quietly. Everybody hushed quiet so they could hear her but they couldn't still.

"Ummmm, can you speak louder? I couldn't catch that." Sakura asked nicely. Neji waited on guard prepared to glare at her if she offended his cousin.

Hinata blushed and whispered a little louder, "Hyuuga…nice…..san."

Only Neji and Sakura heard because Sakura had all her attention on Hinata and Neji was used to her behavior. Although they heard her, they couldn't decipher what she said.

"Hinata, please speak clearly." Neji said.

Hinata took a deep breath and spoke in what seemed to be at normal volume, "H-H-Hi, I'm H-H-H-Hyuuga H-H-Hinata. N-N-N-Nice to m-m-m-meet you S-S-S-Sakura-san."

Sakura flashed her a warm, stunning smile and Hinata relaxed. "Nice to meet you too Hinata. And please don't call me Sakura-san. Call me Sakura or Sakura-chan. I hate the formalities. And are you by any chance related to Neji?"

"H-H-H-Hai, S-S-S-Sakura-sa- I mean Sakura. H-h-he is my c-c-c-cousin."

"Ah…it's your eyes…" Sakura started. Hinata looked down at the floor and waited for the insults. "…They are beautiful, Hinata-chan! They are such a pretty lavender and remind me of pearls…Ummm Yours too, Neji."

Everybody was thoroughly shocked. The girl's and Naruto's mouths were hanging while the other guy's eyes widened a bit.

_S-S-S-Sakura likes my eyes. W-w-wow she is sooo nice and p-p-p-pretty, she didn't insult my eyes._ Hinata blushed prettily.

_Sakura is sooooo cool! I should take her on a date to Ichiruka! Ya..the three of us….just me, Sakura-chan, and ramen…heaven…._

_D-d-d-did she just say that my eyes look like pearls? _Neji was torn between feeling giddy about the compliment and insulted to be described in such an unmanly way.

_Man, Hyuuga looks surprised, I mean nobody says that…something's special about Sakura….gotta keep and eye on her...hm…_

_Troublesome, people…Sakura is very interesting. She's smart…_

Sakura just glanced back and forth among the faces..

_Did I say something wrong? Oh my god! What if I just insulted them?_

"Uhhhh…. Um….Did I just say something bad 'cause I'm sorry if I did –"

"No, It's not like that…" Tenten said while waving her hands "it's just that nobody ever compliments their eyes like that."

"T-t-t-t-thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata stuttered. Sakura just smiled at her gently and replied, "But your eyes are beautiful and you should be proud of them. Don't let anybody tell you anything different, kay? And if they do, they have me to deal with, right Hinata-chan?"

Hinata didn't know what the small girl could do, but she looked up at her surprised and slowly a smile spread across her face and she nodded. Neji gave Sakura a small smile of gratitude for boosting his cousin's confidence.

"Wooooooowwww, Sakura-chan. You are sooooooo nice. I wish you could have been to the Halloween party I threw. It would have been a cooler party with you there!" Naruto yelled. Neji thought:

_Kiss-up. He's trying to get to her by compliments. Hn…_If he weren't Neji, he would have rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Naruto had an idea. "Hey! I have an idea!"

"Wow, the dobe has an idea. The apocalypse is coming." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme. You're just jealous of my ingenious plans." Sasuke just grunted and he actually rolled his eyes.

"Anyways! Back to what I was saying before the teme interrupted," Naruto shot Sasuke a glare, "We should hold a costume party for Sakura-chan! It can be just like the Halloween Party except without the Halloween stuff! It can just be a costume/sleepover party!"

"Hn. I actually agree with the idiot." Neji agreed. _Naruto is going to make it a costume party like the Halloween party. It wasn't a requirement for the girls to wear dirty costumes then so it isn't now. Maybe I could just…suggest…something to the idiot…you know…just to make the party for…fun…yeah…that's it…_

"…And! The guys have to look hot. The girls HAVE to wear dirty costumes!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji smirked. And he didn't have to even suggest it.

_WHAT!_All the guys thought.

Immediately pictures of Sakura dressed in several provocative costumes popped into their head causing a slight tension in their pants. This had to think of several disturbing things to cool them down.

"Ok, cool Naruto. Where do you live and when is the party?" Sakura asked.

"I live on 1234 Leaf Street. Neji lives on 1233 Leaf Street. Sasuke lives on 1231 Leaf Street. Shikamaru lives on 1230 Leaf Street. The party will be at my house at 6:00 PM on Friday and it is a sleep over."

"Wow! I live in 1232 Leaf Street! That is so cool!" Sakura said, excitedly.

_She's the new neighbor! I could look in her room from my room!_All the boys thought. (stupid hormonal boys…tsktsktsk)

The bell rang and they all left to their next class of the day.

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

*Utsukushii means beautiful

A/N Alright! New and redone! I hope you like this better!


	3. 1st Period: Calculus:::Rewritten

I would also like to thank those that reviewed. Please R&R and enjoy the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Ok, here's the deal. One person asked why she is perfect. I don't intend to make her the most perfect person in the world, okay? She herself, I plan the make, basically, the image of perfection surrounded by imperfection. I will introduce the imperfection in her life, later. So for right now enjoy the story and please no flames, I'm not a very good writer, but if you have any constructive criticism, I am happy to receive.

By the way. Their houses are in a circle formation. Sakura's is in the middle. The boys' houses are angled in a way to that all of them can see Sakura's room from their room.

Neji Hyuuga-17

Sasuke Uchiha-17

Shikamaru Nara-17

Naruto Uzumaki-17

Sakura Haruno-16

Hinata Hyuuga-16

Ino Yamanaka-17

Tenten Kunai-17

"Sakura" talk

_Sasuke_ thoughts

-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-미영-

Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were walking to Calculus together when suddenly they heard a lot of girlish shrieks. They turned around and saw the entire female and male population of the school, following them. Seeing this, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and made a run for it to Calculus on the other side of the school. Behind them, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were running and trying to escape from the clutches of the rabid fanboys and fangirls.

_Damn! Sasuke is holding her hand!, _thought all the guys while running for their life and their clothes. They stared at the interlocked limbs…Maybe if they stared long enough, Sasuke's hand would fall off, but they couldn't put the full potency of their stare in because of the rampage behind them.

They made it in the classroom, while Sasuke was still holding Sakura's hand. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten looked at them weirdly. Sasuke and Sakura looked toward where they were looking at, along with the other boys. They saw their joined hands and quickly pulled away. Both Sasuke and Sakura had a microscopic blush. They thought that nobody saw it, but the boys' keen eyes caught the red hue on the Uchiha's and Haruno's face. Neji grew jealous with envy, but tried to keep his cool facade, but a twitch still made its way up to his left eye. Shikamaru was muttering the word troublesome and some incoherent cusses under his breath. Naruto openly expressed his distaste.

"Teme! Stop holding Sakura's hand! Why do you get all the pretty girls!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke replied coolly.

"Aww…Naruto," Sakura said to calm him down from his jealous rampage, "Sasuke was trying to help me get away from the fangirls and fanboys. I think that it was really sweet." Sasuke flushed a little at the statement, "And…It's really nice that you think I'm pretty." Sakura giggled and Naruto just smiled at her and forgot his anger quickly when he got his praise. He glomped her again and started ranting about how cute she was.

"Come on, we should take our seats right?" Sakura asked as she detangled herself from Naruto. The boys nodded and went to their seats in the back corner of the room. Since there was one empty seat between Shikamaru and Neji, she sat there. The seating order is Sasuke and Naruto and behind them were Shikamaru, Sakura, then Neji. Sasuke immediately glared at Neji, while Neji just smirked back in victory.

Neji turned to Sakura and said, "So, Sakura. Where was your old school?"

She replied, "I lived in Suna. Suna Private Academy."

Shikamaru decided to join the conversation and said, "Really, our old friend Gaara lives there." Soon Naruto and Sasuke turned to listen to the conversation as well.

"Gaara? Gaara Subaku?" She asked, curious.

"Yah, Gaara! He rocks!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yah, I know him. He was my boyfriend while I was there, but we had to break up when I left. We dated for about a year." She replied,

The guys eyes widened in shock. Gaara, the insomniatic bad boy dated Haruno Sakura, a sweet, angelic, innocent, hot girl for two fuckin' years and didn't tell them!

"What?" she asked innocently when the guys went quiet. The guys were even more determined to get her because no one warms the heart the Gaara, so they thought she must have been really special.

"Hey, guys. Do you have an IM?" Sakura asked when an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Huh…what…uh…ya! My name is RamenBoy1010." Naruto replied.

"Hn….mine's Sharingan01." Sasuke added.

"Troublesome, mine's CloudGazer123" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Mine is Destiny_Believer12" Neji said.

"Great! Mine's is Cute_Angel_Blossom. Do you guys know what Hinata, Ino, and Tenten's are?"

"Hinata's is White_Innocence. You can ask her for the others." Neji responded.

Their chat was interrupted when a beautiful black haired lady with red eyes walked in. "Take out your textbooks and do all the problems on pages 14-20. You homework will be on pages 20-30. You may start."

Sakura and Shikamaru finished both their homework and the classwork in 15 minutes. Since they still had a lot of time left, they started talking.

"Sorry, Sakura, but if you don't mind me asking, how did you date Gaara? I mean, he has a bad reputation and is like an ice cube." Shikamaru asked. The boys ears perked up and were discreetly listening to their conversation.

"Well, everybody is nice at heart. I guess that I was just able to get through past his icy borders. It's like….hm…how should I explain this….uh…oh! Like Sasuke and Neji! Although everybody thinks that they are rude emotionless bastards," Sasuke and Neji stiffened at this, "They care for the people that are precious to them like their friends and family. It just isn't their best skill to show their emotions." Sasuke thoughtfully stared at her….but then stiffened, _"rude emotionless bastards"?_

Neji also thought, _Hm. Thoughtful. Cute. Smart. Observant. Hello, Mrs. Hyuuga…_

Naruto sat wondering, _Man, Sakura just figured that out. Wow! It took me a week to realize that he cares, but he is still a bastard…._

Shikamaru just sat there shocked. He realized that Sakura had a special gift to see and bring out the good side of people. Heck, he didn't even know Gaara had a good side.

"You know how to see the good side in people, Sakura." Shikamaru said, speaking his mind.

"I guess," She blushed, "Like for instance your good side is that you use your smarts to help your friends and although you think everything is troublesome, you'll help when they are in trouble and that is what makes you really sweet and noble. Naruto, although he can be loud and obnoxious, he will never break a promise and helps his friends. He puts everything above himself. He is really a good, selfless friend. Neji is very warm and kind no matter how cold he looks. He knows when to be sweet and caring and has great determination just like Naruto that makes a great friend. And Sasuke is a sweet, gentle person on the inside. Although he can act like a living ice cube, he is a gentle and caring person that just has a strong wall that he holds up so he doesn't get hurt….but that's just my first impression. I could be wrong" She just shrugged.

"Sakura-chan! You are like an angel! You are perfect!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru and Sakura turned to him, startled.

"Uh…thanks…but nobody's perfect and that includes me," Sakura looked so confident of this fact with a reserved look in her eyes. By this time, everybody finished and the guys were looking at her curiously. Sakura looked up again and smiled at them. It was a very small smile compared to her normal bright smiles though. She just said, "It's alright though. I guess you could say that I have very demanding parents."

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

"Yah, Naruto. Just fine." Sakura looked to the front of the classroom, avoiding their gazes.

_**BRING!BRING!BRING!**_

"Come on, guys! We are going to have to hurry if we want to get there in one piece right?" Sakura said cheerfully. She grabbed Naruto's hand this time and ran to 2nd period, as she was running she was thinking to herself.

_**You gotta stop keeping this stress all cooped up in you.**_

_Yah, but what can I do about it?_

_**Tell them, you can trust them. They are filthy rich like you so they'll probably know what you are going through?**_

_Or not._

_**Stop being so pessimistic**_

_...whatever…got to get to my next class_

_**OK, but don't say I didn't warn ya…**_


	4. 2nd Period: History:::Rewritten

Hey guy! Thx for all the reviews! I am sooooo glad u like it. Anyways, here is Chapter 3 that you all have been waiting for!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

CHAPTER 3

"RUN, SAKURA, RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Tenten started shouting down the hallway.

"I KNOW TENTEN! I KNOW!" Sakura shouted back. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura were running for their lives down to History. As soon as they made it to the classroom, Naruto slammed the door behind them and locked it. Shikamaru and Sakura sighed in relief. Soon they heard a muffled, "Let us in! It's us, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten!"

"Oh! Sorry, guys!" Sakura quickly opened the door, pulled them out, and locked the door again all in 3 seconds flat so the fans wouldn't get in. The girls stared at her with a wow look on their face. "Uhhh…good reflexes?"

They turned around and sat in their seats. Besides them, there was only one other person in the class. He sat by himself, so the group didn't bother him.

"Well," the teacher started, "Since you guys are the only ones that are going to be here, I better start class." He grabbed a cigarette from the box in his breast pocket on his dress shirt. He lit it up and put it in his mouth then walked up to the board and started writing about the Chinese dynasties. Sakura sweat dropped and looked around at the others. They seemed to be used to this behavior.

_Man, he's smoking in the classroom?_

_**Is he even allowed to do that?**_

_I'm not sure, but it's definitely…different._

_**Yah, this school just keeps getting weirder and weirder.**_

_You said it._

"Miss Haruno, would you like to tell me about the Qing dynasty." Asuma asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

_This is easy, I studied the dynasties in like 4th__grade._

"Yes, this particular dynasty…." She continued to explain the dynasty in full detail. She saw everybody else staring at her while she was talking. _Man, I'm not that smart._ "….and that is how it ended."

"W-wow, that was the whole period in excruciating detail. Wonderful summary, Haruno." Sakura nodded in response.

Naruto was gaping like a fish _wow…Sakura-chan is smart…maybe we can study together and we can eat ramen together and walk together and eat ramen together and kiss together and eat ramen together…_

She may not have realized it, but when she did something, Sakura looked so absorbed into the person and subject as if it were the only thing in the world. _Haruno, you are starting to get interesting…Fate must have brought you here_ Neji thought smirking

Sasuke was looking at her lips the whole time she was talking _Look at those luscious pink lips. I just want to kiss them. She just looks so delectable. Sakura is someone worthy of dating the Uchiha_

_**A little cocky are we**_

_It is true though_

_**Yah, I just want to feel that curvaceous body all against mine…That would be sweet heaven**_

_Pervert…_

_**You know you want to..**_

…

_**Don't deny it…All the other inners are having the same conversation with Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru**_

_WHAT! Sakura is mine! Grrr…_

_**Down boys…Well, you got some competition,look…**___Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura.

Sakura was having a conversation with Shikamaru! By the looks of things, he said something funny because she was giggling. She placed a small hand on Shikamaru's arm. In the jealousy-saturated vision of the other boys, all they saw was an evil man that coerced sweet innocent Sakura into physical contact, even if that evil man was one of their best friends. Apparently everybody else was also watching because extroverted Naruto just shouted about when and how did Shikamaru get so close to Sakura. Neji was twitching dangerously.

"He was being really nice to me. My books dropped and he was being chivalrous and picked them up for me." She replied.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Hn that's odd. Shikamaru never does work without someone telling or threatening him to do so._Sasuke narrowed his eyes more.

"But Sakura-chaaaaaaan," Naruto whined, "I want a kiss on the cheek!" She sighed before looking him in the eyes and lowering her face to his. She leaned toward him…

Everybody took a breath. Was she really going to do it? The anticipating audience leaned forward.

Sakura leaned forward and…..flicked him on the forehead.

The classroom paused and Naruto yelped in pain wincing. "SAKURA-CHAN! Why did you do that?"

Sakura gave him a flat look. "Do I look like that type of girl?" She smacked him over and over on the head with her rolled up that assignment papers. She punctuated each word with a hit. "Really…_smack_…Naruto…_smack_…I…_smack…_am…_smack…_not…_smack…_a…_smack_…slut!" Hmph. She hmphed and turned her back to him irritated that he would think she was THAT type of girl.

"Oh! SAKURA! AHH! How are you this strong?" Naruto was yelling through the beating.

All the boys looked red with laughter and Shikamaru looked especially proud. The girls didn't even bother hiding their laughter and just burst out giggling outright.

Naruto was on his knees begging for Sakura to forgive him saying that was not what he meant. Sakura still had her back turned to everybody so nobody could see her facial expressions.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto was begging almost comically. "I didn't mean it that way! You're not a slut! You're as pure as snow! You're innocent like a kid! You probably have never even kissed a boy!" …oops…wrong thing to say…

The girls and guys were still laughing at Naruto.

Sakura turned around to pin Naruto with an icy stare. "So now I'm a prude?"

"NO! I MEAN JUST THAT NO GUY! YOU KISSED! NO GUY WOULD KISS YOU BEC-UH!WAIT I MEAN!"

"SO NOW I'M UNDESIRABLE! I'M SORRY I'm SO FREAKING UGLY! FINE I'LL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! SORRY FOR CURSING YOU WITH MY REPULSIVENESS!" Sakura looked hurt but still irritated and right now, the irate Sakura was dominant.

Naruto stuttered and sputtered. "I…I….I…Sak…..Me…..Kisss….not…I'M SOOOO SOOORRRRRRYYYY SAKURA-CHAN!"

Finally Sakura softened. Naruto looked genuinely repentant. And he really hadn't meant any harm…She was overreacting a little. _I blame my lack of sleep. He really didn't call me a whore…I feel terrible now…_

With a sigh Sakura said, "Sorry Naruto. I know you didn't mean to call me a whore. I'm just a little tired from my flight from Suna. I got here early in the morning and got a few hours of sleep, but that was no excuse for my behavior." Like a good girl, Sakura bowed to Naruto in apology.

Naruto and the rest stood dumbfounded. Sakura had to be one of the most kind-hearted people in the world…and also one of the strongest and most violent girls.

Naruto stammered to quickly reassure Sakura that it wasn't her fault. He felt more terrible now and was blushing like crazy. He grasped Sakura's hands and pulled her into a hug. That stopped her apology as she was pulled flush into Naruto's broad chest.

_I….Naruto is….wow….he works out….I…I…can feel his abs…I…_

Being such an innocent girl, Sakura's face was beet red. You could practically hear the steam coming off her face. Naruto on the other hand was trying to keep his efforts of consolation pure but could not resist the feel of a soft female body on his hard male figure.

In one quick effort to regain her sanity, she pushed Naruto away with a hand to her mouth trying to cover her flushed face. The girls scurried to Sakura to fan her face and talk to her in a corner.

The guys in the meantime pulled a grinning Naruto to the side for their guy-talk.

-Girl Talk-

Ino: Damn! You like went off there!

Sakura:….

TenTen: I didn't know you had a set of lungs like that!

Sakura:…

Ino & TenTen: *mindless chatter about how impressive her temper was*

Hinata:…uh…g-g-g-guys…Is S-S-S-Sakura-chan alright?

Sakura:…

Ino: She's blushing like crazy! I think she beat you Hinata!

TenTen: Wow…uh…Sakura…Your face is really hot…Are you okay?

Sakura:…

TenTen: Speak to us!

Sakura:….I…..uh…..Naruto….um…..chest…..muscles….I…..don't…uh…..

The girls started giggling at Sakura.

Ino: Yah. The guys have super hot bods. It'll do that to you. But you haven't even seen ALL of their bodies.

Sakura just blushed harder and mumbled, "all?" She fought to regain her normal pallet.

-Guy Talk-

Shikamaru: *hiss*Naruto…what the fuck was that?

Neji: Yes…explain yourself Uzumaki.

Sasuke: *glare*

Naruto realizing his upper hand started "Dudes, Sakura is so hot. I could feel…you know…" he obscenely gestured to his chest. The guys looked more irate but could not stop following Naruto's train of thought before snapping back to their anger.

Sasuke growled "Why you—"

"Saaakkkkkuuuuurrrrraaaaaaaaa-ccccchhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaannnnn!" guess who –Naruto! –of course, yelled.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she replied sweetly in a patient tone. She felt much calmer and determined that her previous reaction was because she was not that intimate with a male body before.

"You can come to me whenever you need comfort. WHENEVER" Naruto waved his eyebrows suggestively while wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Naruto-kun. Sure maybe."she replied with a cute laugh on her lips. Naruto jumped out of his desk when he heard her response.

"Oh, yah! Uh huh. TAKE THAT TEME NUMBERS 1, 2, and 3!" He screamed while dancing around the room.

"You baka," Neji replied coolly, "She said 'maybe' and why would we care." Even though you could see him clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Me thinks that someone is jealous!" Naruto sang.

"Well, me thinks, that someone better stop thinking before he gets a fist in his face." Neji said through his teeth. Naruto just smirked and casually walked back to his seat.

"Hey, Neji. Are you okay? It was only a joke" Sakura asked him, curiously.

Neji grunted looking away. He had the tiniest tinge of pink resting on his high cheekbones.

_**Real smooth, ice man.**_

Sakura stared hard at him waiting for a response with her complete attention on him. The guys all watched in silent fury while the girls watched in fascination at the scene going on in front of them.

"Come on Neji. You know that you can tell me anything."

With a sigh, he tried to start a coherent sentence. "Uh…um…S-S-Sakura….you…I…uh…me….um…" Yep, a real genius here.

Suddenly the bell rang and Neji let out the breath he was holding.

"YAY! Break time!" Ino yelled.

_I never thought I'd say this but…thank you INO!_ Neji thought.

"Hey guys. I saw this awesome place. Wanna go there for break?" Sakura asked. They all agreed. "Kay, but first I need to stop by my closet (it's a rich kid school so they get closets not lockers) thing so I can put away my books and things." Everybody agreed saying that they need to also. Sakura started walking toward her storage area (_geez, what is the word for this locker-thing?__**Like I would know. Let's call it a personal closet. A PC!**____PC is already used.__**Well, damn…**__Let's just call it the school closet of S.C.__**works for me!**_)She noticed that everybody else was going there too.

"Hey, are all of your S.C.'s here?" she questioned, curious.

"SC?" Shikamaru asked questioningly.

"Duh. A school closet!" Ino exclaimed. The girls all nodded and looked at the boys as if they were idiots.

"I don't get girls…" Naruto said, scratching his head. The boys glanced at each other in agreement.

"U-u-um. Ya Sakura-chan. W-w-we all have c-c-closets next to each o-o-other." Hinata replied in a hushed tone.

"Oh cool! I guess that means my closet is next to yours!" Sakura said happily.

_Sweet…morning,day,and night…just watch me Sakura Haruno, I'll have you yet! _All of the boys thought at the same time.

Sakura just watched the guys' faces. The corners of Neji's lips tilted upward, barely. Sasuke did that sexy smirk of his. Naruto had a goofy grin on his face. Shikamaru just had a light smile on his face.

_Hm. Must be a guy thing._ Sakura thought as she watched their blissful faces.

"Geez. I'm going to get tired of you guys soon," Sakura said with an exasperated look on her face.

Suddenly the dreamy looks disappeared with surprise and a tinge of fear. "NOOOO! Sakura-chan!"

Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru were staring at her intensely with a "really?" look. She looked at them weirdly before walking away mumbling about how guys couldn't take a joke.

The guys all released a breath of relief and followed after her.

Tenten, Hinata, and Ino all shared a knowing look. This was going to be an interesting year.


	5. Break Time!:::Rewritten

After dropping off her books in her SC, she headed to the place that she saw in the morning, the red bridge with the Sakura tree.

Sakura sat down on the stone bench under the tree.

"So this was the place you were talking about! Ya know? I always see it but nobody ever comes here." Tenten said as she looked around in awe of the scenery.

"Really? It looks so beautiful that I thought people would crowd around here." Sakura replied thoughtfully.

"Not as beautiful as you." Sasuke said smoothly to Sakura (_Ha take that! I'm not a rude emotionless bastard! [refer to the earlier chapter]_) She blushed in response. He took a beautiful cherry blossom and gently tucked it into her hair with a soft gentleness that surprised Sakura. He then brushed a few strands from her soft face and "accidentally" brushed his hand on her cheek when he was moving back from in front of her. Sakura was stunned as she blushed prettily. In the background, the girls were struggling to decide whether to coo at the adorable scene, drop their jaws in surprise at Sasuke, or grab Sakura and protect her.

The boys on the other hand were a completely different story.

_**Very smooth, Sasuke. She'll be begging for you soon enough.**_

_Hn. I know. (A/N: I think is ego just blew up to the size of Jupiter)_

Sasuke was smirking slightly as he watched his friends gape and growl in irritation.

_Fuck you, Uchiha. Nobody touches MY girl. THIS MEANS WAR! Hyuugas never lose._

_Hmph. I got to up my plan. I need to strategize my movements, but Neji and Naruto might get in the way too. _Shikamaru thought.

_Damn you teme! I was going to do that! Oh, it's on, bastard, it's on like Big Bird & Elmo vs. Barney and the TeleTubbies, it's on. (A/N: looks like somebody has been watching to many kiddie shows. And I guess you know that that comment came from our dearest blonde ramen lover!)_

Everybody just turned to stare at Naruto. "Uh. I just said that out loud, didn't I?"

"-sigh- …troublesome…..you're an idiot Naruto." Shikamaru replied for everybody.

"Naru—" Sakura started.

"!" everybody groaned simultaneously at the interruption, except for Sakura, she didn't know who (or what) it was.

Suddenly a green and orange thing with huge eyes and caterpillars on his eyes was holding Sakura's hand and on one knee. Sakura was freaking out but upon closer inspection, realized that he was a guy wearing a green tracksuit and orange sneakers. He had a bowl haircut and big round eyes, and not like the anime characters.

_**ARE THOSE CATERPILLAR THINGS HIS EYEBROWS! EWWW! GROSS.**_

_Oh, be nice…even if he does look creepy._

"Hello my youthful beautiful cherry blossom of youth. You must be the youthful new student that everybody has been youthfully talking about! Your youthfully youthfulness youth is so youthful that its making me youthfully weep!" (TOUNGUE TWISTER!)

_**Uh. Obsession with youth, much?**_

"I promise to protect you forever for I am Konoha Academy's youthful green beast, Rock Lee! Please be my girlfriend!" Lee finished with a pose where he was standing with one hand on his hip and the other in a thumbs up position. And his smile…

_**OH DEAR GOD! I AM BLIND!**_

His teeth were gleaming and in the back of her mind in the far reaches where the gleam was less powerful, she wondered what type of toothpaste he used.

"Uh…um…Lee…you see –"

"She's—"

"NO way—"

"Fuzzybrow—"

"HN!" (can that even sound threatening?)

The four boys replied at once, cutting Sakura off.

"AHEM!" Sakura said irately with a stare that said –I can talk for myself and do not need you to baby me like a child so shut your mouth before I beat you up like I did to Naruto earlier- (Guys minds: _Sakura can really communicate a lot in a stare -_-"_), then sweetly turned to Lee and said, "Well, Lee. I…um…am really to not be in relationship right now and um…I don't really know you."

"SO THAT MEANS I HAVE A CHANCE!"

"Um…Lee, I don't know you—"

"I like green cuz' green is youthful. I am a track star. I am a senior like you. My favorite teacher is Gai-sensei. My goal is to beat Neji in soccer, along with Naruto and Sasuke. I—"

"Err…hold up Lee. I meant get to know you better like…friends?"

"FRIENDS!" Lee jumped up tearfully with sparkly eyes. "Yosh, I will win your heart dear maiden!"

"Um…yeah…that's uhh great Lee. Wanna come to the party at Naruto's house at 6 PM. (Enter Naruto waving erratically in the background signaling to Sakura to not mention it) It's gonna be a costume party and a sleepover, 'kay?"

"Yosh, my blossom!" Naruto face-palmed himself hard leaving a dark red imprint on his face.

"Now –yawn- I want you guys to tell me about the school. –yawn- like teachers...homework –yawn- etc. etc." Sakura was yawning continuously whilst talking.

"Um. I think you should sleep. You look really tired." TenTen suggested.

"No…I'm listening…go…ahead.."

"Alright" So Ino started talking about the kids in the school and how that kid thought he was the shit and that Kirin slept with Suigetsu who was dating Matsuri and…

"Is Sakura asleep?" TenTen interrupted Ino who wasn't even paying attention to who was listening.

Everybody looked over and found Sakura sleeping uncomfortably while sitting up on the bench. Like the gentlemen he was raised to be, Neji picked Sakura up bridal style and lay her on the stone bench with her head on his lap to act as a cushion.

The rest just gaped with a "What the hell just happened" look on their face.

"WHA—" Naruto yelled before Ino covered his mouth with her hand.

"Shut up, you baka." She whispered viciously. "Let her sleep, she seemed really tired!"

"mmrpshd –blah!" he said as he wiped his mouth. "Lucky bastard, why does he get to sleep with her! She should be all up on my lap not his feeding my ramen and doing stuff with me!"

*insert awkward silence and Hinata looking like a tomato and about to faint*

"…We really didn't need to hear that, Naruto." Tenten said, kinda disturbed.

"Well she should be in my bed and we should be having the awesomest sex while I lick—" Naruto continued. He was nearly drooling by then.

"OK, stop it Naruto before you scar me for the rest of my life and kill Hinata with all the blood rushing to her head." Ino whimpered as she was trying to get the mental image out of her head.

(Keep in mind, they are all whispering, just sorta shouting at a low tone.)

"Yosh, Naruto-kun. It is not very youthful to think of Sakura in this way." Lee said, even though he was blushing.

"Shut up, fuzzybrows. You know that you are thinking about it too and how you want to rip off her clothes and just –"

"Shhhh" Everybody slowly turned to face Sakura and Neji. Neji was glaring at them daring them to wake up the pink haired little girl. She just shifted in her sleep so that she faced Neji's lap. Neji started to stroke her hair to help her rest peacefully.

The boys were either silently fuming or not so silently fuming (*cough* Naruto and Lee *cough*) The boys were soon glaring daggers at Neji and continued to do that for the rest of the break. The girls got tired of watching them glare daggers and started talking about random girl stuff.

While they were doing that, Neji was busy stroking Sakura's hair and running his fingers through the fine pink silk. Neji himself was a fan of fine hair and found Sakura's hair as beautiful as his.

_So Soft…mmm…smooth…it smells like coconut…so innocent._

Soon the break was over and it was time to go to science. Neji woke Sakura up and Neji was reluctant to let go but did eventually. Sakura ran a hand through her tousled hair. The boys ceased their glaring and were looking at Sakura with lust filled eyes because she had a look that said "I was not doing anything innocent by any means but still look adorable as hell."

Oblivious to their lust filled gazes, she grabbed her stuff and waited for the others. The boys coming to their senses, grabbed their stuff and started rubbing their eyes while waiting for the girls. Neji was rubbing his fingers still remembering the feel of Sakura's hair while the others rubbing their eyes got tired from glaring at _somebody _for an hour. Once everybody got their stuff, they left for science. All the while, Sakura was oblivious to the conversation about her while she was asleep


	6. 4th Period:Science:::Rewritten

In 4th period, everybody was chatting, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Naruto, "belp be mi hauhgt foo rucht tint mewe gowutgh!"

"What the hell Naruto…." Everybody said.

"BHHEEELDDDDDD!" He screamed.

"UUhhhhh…..Naruto what is—is that glue in your mouth!" Tenten screamed.

"Bleeeehajhahd!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Why do you have glue in your mouth Naruto?" Ino asks and she pulls out a toothbrush and toothpaste from nowhere. "Wait, don't answer until I'm done." She started brushing his mouth like crazy and scrubbing until it hurt. All the while, Naruto was screaming bloody murder.

Whoever walked in would have seen a handsome blond boy flapping and struggling against a suddenly freakishly strong girl brandishing a toothbrush.

When she was done, some white goop still lingered around and in his mouth, but he could at least speak clearly now.

"Somebody told me it was ramen flavored and I wanted to see if it was true!"

"Idiot!" Neji responded.

"Hello, class-s-s-s-s. For the new student, I will be your s-s-s-s-s-science teacher this-s-s-s-s-s-s year. My name is Orochimaru. My ass-s-s-sistant is Kabuto. Now let's-s-s-s-s introduce ours-s-selves-s-s-s. We will go in order. When I get to you, say your name and bra s-s-s-size or girth and length of your penis-s-s-s." Orochimaru said.

….awkward silence…

Naruto leaned over and whispered in Sakura's ear, "I heard that he is a gay pedophile that attempts to rape all the guys in this school."

"Ehem, Naruto-kun. That rumor is false." –insert a relieved sigh from the class especially from the males-. "I am not a pedophile since you people are close to 18. And I do not rape people… because they want it… and it's not only guys." Orochimaru repli-hissed.

…...insert super awkward silence….

"Naruto-kun, what is that white stuff around your mouth. You weren't doing anything naughty before I came in, were you? *wink* I could help you if you want some more you know."

Naruto looked like he was going to puke. He started gagging. Orochimaru just laughed. Sasuke snickered.

Orochimaru then turned to Sasuke and ran his had up and down Sasuke's leg lightly.

"You too, Sasuke-kun. I would never forget you. *wink and creepy tongue lick*" Sasuke became still and turned paler than he already was.

Orochimaru turned to face Sakura (he's doing a lot of turning).

"You must be the new girl." He looked her up and down, checking her out. "Not too bad. I'll see you around." He walked back up to the front of the classroom. The room was still silent.

"I was kidding….." he started mumbling, "kids these days, can't take a goddamn joke….."

Suddenly the room seemed to unfreeze and calmed down again.

The rest of the lesson was normal until Orochimaru announced a project. The project would last till Valentine's Day.

"Okay class, I will assign you a 'family'. There will be a father, a mother, and children. It will be a study and show of how a family would interact. I have talked with your substitute health teacher. We will be cooperating together for this project. It will count for 50% of your overall grade for the year so for those of you who are failing already–direct a look at Naruto- you will get a B because this is an easy ass project. The groups have already been assigned. AND NO SWITCHING!."

He read off the list of the groups until his came to team or family 7.

"Haruno Sakura…." Everybody listened in anticipation.

"….Uchiha Sasuke…." Sasuke almost smiled!...almost

"….Hyuuga Neji…" Sasuke scowled and Neji smiled a victorious smirk.

"….Nara Shikamaru….." Neji and Sasuke both inwardly groaned.

"…and…."

_Please be me, please be me, please be me, please be me….._ thought Naruto

_Please not be Naruto, Please not be Naruto, Please not be Naruto, Please not be Naruto_

Thought all the other boys in team 7.

"…..and Uzumaki Naruto."

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!"

"-GROAN- no goddamnit!"

"Ok, class. Now go meet up with you groups and decide who will be the mother, father and children. Once you decide, tell me and I will write down the roles."

Sakura and the boys were already sitting together so they didn't move.

"sooooo…. I guess I'm the mother because I'm the only girl. Who wants to be my husband?"

"MEEEE!" Naruto yelled.

"No." all the guys said simultaneously.

"WHY NOT!"

"Because you are so immature. You can be the child. I will be Sakura-chan's husband." Neji said.

"What. Bastard. We haven't decided that you would be…."

And the arguing began.

"Bitch you…!"

"Shut up, Bastard!"

"…..who gave you….!"

"ELMO!"

"….."

-awkward silence-

"Um, guys. I'll choose my husband." Sakura intervened. "Um….hm….I choose Neji."

Neji smiled smugly. "WHAT! Why Neji Sakura-chan. He is just a prick with a stick up his ass! You need a real man like me!"Naruto puffed out his chest like a bird.

Neji was fuming. The desk beneath his fists seemed to cry out in terror of being melted.

"Naruto-kun, I chose him because he was the first to ask so, sorry."

Sakura got up, signaling that it was the end of the conversation. She went to Orochimaru. In her absence the boys were busy talking. *cough* arguing *cough*

"You're enjoying this aren't you, you bastard." Sasuke growled out.

"Now, Uchiha. It's not polite to revert to jealousy and call others names. That is quite immature but I shouldn't have expected more out of you" The white-eyed Hyuuga replied coolly.

"Just shut up."

_Watch it, Hyuuga. I'll get Sakura and you'll be the one who will be crying one the ground. Just wait….._


	7. Lunch:::Rewritten

Boys Meet Girl Chapter 6:

A/N Now if you do not get how it is possible Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru's houses are ordered, it is possible. Think of a sort of cul-de-sac. Since they are a bunch of rich kids, they have this huge big-ass gate on a street. (All the gold and blingy stuff). The very long street leads to 5 houses on a circular formation. Now since these are huge houses, these houses are huge estates. They will have the house, more buildings, and landscaping and forestry still. There is a river running along the back in the forest area of their houses. You should know this just for future info. What is in the houses will come in the story.

Lunch and Mayhem

And now, the time of day most dreaded in Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke's day.

Lunch Time! *queue sinister music in background*

-about 10 minutes before the bell rings for lunch-

"Alright class, now that we have this done and anticipated you guys taking longer to bitch about your project partners, you have free class period."

-silence-

"Ok-"

"Yah so I was like-"

"I know! That dress-"

"-purple-"

"continuous retribution-"

"-creep-moreover-lost"

"Naruto, what are you doing." Tenten asked.

"Well, because it was sooo silent, I decided to start conversations by myself, you know by making little clips of random conversation like in the movies!" Naruto just grinned at his ingenious plan.

Sakura couldn't help but wonder if any of that glue he ate was toxic.

"…Dobe. You got into the high school musical movies didn't you…" And with Sasuke's comment, that explained everything. Sorta.

"I can't help it! The love! The action! The basketball! And then the random dancing in the cafeteria! Oh! I know we should try that in lunch today! Dattebayo!"

"No way in-"

"Why would you guys even own the high school musical movies?" Sakura asked with a WTF look.

"…"The guys in this one moment banded together and just said, "It's a long, disturbing story." They shivered and Sakura dropped the apparently scary topic.

"Wait what! Shit lunch is next! You guys are sooooo screwed!" Ino exclaimed loudly, interrupting the *ahem* interesting High School Musical debate.

Everybody paled at the thought. Except for Naruto.

_Why is lunchtime so bad?_

_**Ugh. You don't get it! Lunchtime means the fangirls and fanboys have an increased probability and chance to maul you and forever scar and cause disfigurement to your mental constitution.**_

…_What?_

_**Lunchy-food time equals rabid girls and boys attack-y you. Get it dumbass?**_

_Oh yeah! ….So what is sooo bad?_

_***insert inner slapping his face with his palm***_

_**Dude! They will rape you in public. Protect your uh….not-so innocent body from public rape! Here wait let me translate that to dumbass for you.**_

_**Avoid evil people and you no get hurt or violated.**_

_I understood it the first time._

_**Yeah well, kid, you're not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.**_

_Hey you are me!_

_**Whatever, just come up with a plan to come out as normal (or as close to normal) as you are now.**_

_Got it! Dattebayo!_

"Ok guys! I got a plan." Naruto exclaimed. Everybody who was consulting about the plan to come out unscathed , turned to Naruto.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. What is your plan?" Sakura asked, interested.

"….uh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Shikamaru come up with a plan!"

"…wow….that plan is genius Naruto." Ino responded dripping with sarcasm.

"thank you Ino-pig!"

"Ok, guys. Let's regroup. We need to think of something." Sasuke said. "And no dobe, we will not go dancing in the hall like high school musical and hope everybody will dance along with us." Immediately, Naruto's hand dropped down.

"I-" *bring bring*

"Oh shit! The bell rang" and with that last comment, the doors burst open flooding with fangirls and fanboys. Luckily, everybody in the class jumped out of the window and into the bushes hiding. They waited for about 5 minutes, barely breathing, afraid of being caught by the rabid fan-radar senses.

Everybody got up, dusting the dirt and leaves off their clothing. Neji thoughtfully brushed out the leaves in Sakura's hair. He leaned in ad brushed the dirt off her face while she blushed beautifully. Before anybody could retort, he turned around. Finally, everybody decided to hell with it and just walk into the cafeteria (dining hall/kingly court—I swear these rich kid cafeterias were like 5-star restaurants).

They followed the plan and stepped in the dining hall. Before any of their fans could get close, Sakura stepped up and held out her hand in a stop motion. The fans froze in place. She looked up at them and gave them her best pouty, sad face.

"Please. Today is my first day here. I am still so uneasy *insert sad, helpless look* I would just like to eat with my friends. Could you please not disturb us. I-I-I am just so smothered right now. P-p-please." By then, her eyes were watering and the fans looked so guilty. They apologized and ran back to their tables promising to leave them alone—for now. *queue creepy music again*

Sakura led them to a nice big table big enough to fit them all. The way the dining hall worked was like a restaurant. Waiters would come to take your order. The tables were nice and big. It was covered with a red velvet cloth with flowers and candles decorating it. The bright pure silver utensils gleamed beautifully under the chandelier light and candlelight. Everything was magnificent.

After everybody ordered, they sat and stared at Sakura waiting for an explanation of what happened.

"What? Oh the fan thing. Well, they weren't leaving us alone so for emergencies I pull out the puppy-dog look. It is a girl's greatest weapon." The rest of the girls just nodded knowingly and went back to a conversation about Ino, chemisty textbooks, and monkeys (I have no clue what they are talking about).

The food arrived. Naruto of course had ordered five bowls of ramen. He started inhaling it immediately and when I say inhaled, Sakura swore she thought he was breathing it in.

Sakura didn't even touch her food and was just watching Naruto unabashedly. "Uh….Naruto. Not to totally poke fun at your eating habits, but do you eat that much everyday?"

"Silly Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a smile. At that statement, Sakura sighed in relief.

"THIS IS JUST THE OPENING COURSE! I EAT LIKE TEN TO TWELVE ON A NORMAL BASIS!" He then reverted back to an eating frenzy. Sakura looked on with a sweat drop.

"Sakura, just ignore him. You'll get used to his disgusting habits later." Tenten told with an air of nonchalance as eating her dumplings.

"Alright…If you say so…." She said warily.

Once they finished lunch, everybody sat contentedly around the table while chattering on about the latest news.

_Ya know. This just feels so comfortable and right just talking with everyone here. It just feels natural. I'm happy that I moved and got to meet these nice people._Sakura thought as she looked over at everyone. She smiled so softly and gently at the thought. Hinata looked over and saw Sakura smiling, and could tell she was content. Sakura's eyes always betrayed her thoughts.

Quietly she said, "Sakura-chan, I'm glad you came. It was very nice meeting you." She punctuated the statement with a soft, hesitant smile. Sakura's face brightened at her statement and replied, "Thank you, you guys are all so kind to me. And Hinata-chan?"

"a-ano, h-hai?"

"You talked without stuttering and you look so KAWAII like that!" Sakura promptly turned to the girl and glomped her.

The table burst out with smiles and laughter at the evidence of new bonds being made.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru were of course too cool and badass looking to smile like that so they smirked with their usual haughtiness.

"Dammit you guys! Can't you smile like normal people? Or are you bastards too retarded to have normal human functions?" Naruto interrupted, effectively ruining the moment.

"Oh, shut up dobe! Like you're normal!" Sasuke snorted in contempt, badass-like of course because Uchiha's don't snort in a petty normal way.

And of course, this led to a heated debate (bitch fight) about who was normal and cool and such. At this, Tenten sighed mumbling something about it being impossible to have touching moments with the guys around.

Ignoring all of them, Ino turned to Sakura. "So, forehead-girl, the days half-done. What do you think of the teachers so far. Different right?"

"…What did you just call me?"

"hehe…like it? Forehead girl. Just thought of it…oh c'mon. Don't make that face. I need to call you something and my sources have just sent me your childhood pictures. You had a pretty big forehead back then." Ino smirked and tauntingly held out her iPhone with the childhood pictures on there.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?" Sakura yelled. She tried reaching for the phone but Ino was faster and took it away.

"hm…my source does not want to be revealed…..and ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"WAIT YOU HAVE SAKURA-CHAN'S CHILDHOOD PHOTOS! SHOW THEM TO ME INO-PIG! YOU PROBABLY LOOK SO CUTE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto too tried reaching for the phone only to fall over the other side of the table face first.

Ino waved her finger in front of Naruto, further dizzying him. "No can do, this violates girl code, Naruto."

Sakura mumbled, "And you getting my childhood photos through a shady stalker source, doesn't?"

"Nope, besides, he's not shady or stalker-y. ….At least I hope not….. anyway, forehead-girl, answer the damn question!"

"Shut-up Ino-pig!" And so grew the healthy-or not so healthy taunting-competitors-best friend relationship they had. Clearing her throat Sakura regained her cool and said, "…Your teachers are weird…but they're kinda cool. In an awesome, sarcasm, creepy-type cool. Not the cool-cool like this cool but the cool cool that cool teachers pull off. Cool? Right?"

The guys' heads were spinning from the comment. The girls just nodded knowingly again.

"I'm a genius and I didn't get that," Shikamaru said, trying to piece together his thoughts.

"Don't worry, man. I think it's just another girl thing." Neji patted his back sympathetically.

The girls just looked at each other and gave a shrug. Starting the conversation again, "So health class is next. I guess we'll be working on our family projects. I wonder who our substitute is. I hope he is hot!"

"What happened to the last one?"

"Oh…a few kids drove him insane and knocked his head against the white board until he fell unconscious…"

"…wait what?" *bringbringbring*

And so the chase began onto the next class which left Sakura no time to ponder Ino's last statement. Sakura didn't think she wanted to ponder that statement.


	8. 6th Period: Health

Oh yeah! To those who are wondering how all of them are in the same class even though some are seniors, I decided to make them all juniors. Neji, Tenten, and Lee and just the older ones who turned 17 first.

Chapter 7

After lunch is the time when teenagers become their laziest. It is the period right after you just ate and brought your body back to homeostasis. Every teenager feels so content and so sleepy. So after lunch was always one of the calmest periods for the handsome students to be free from their crazed fans.

As the students slowly entered the open, lecture hall-styled room, shutters around the room opened. Sakura sat down in one of the rows and watched in awe as the walls seemed to pull away along with the ceiling to reveal glass panels. Almost the whole room was like a green house however the special glass prevented the students from being fried in the heat. The room was open and comfortable, only encouraging the sleepiness in the students.

Finally when all the students settled in, the bell rang. The teacher still didn't arrive though. The students had no problem with that. They just kept on chatting with their friends. Because of the rows of seats, two boys sat next to Sakura while 2 sat in front down the next row. This time Sasuke was on Sakura's left and Naruto was on her right. Sasuke sent a purposeful smirk of satisfaction at the fuming Hyuuga. The girls just sat behind all of them watching with interest. They already decided that it would be entertaining to watch the whole thing play out.

Sasuke had Naruto…currently incapacitated. He just maybe stomped on his foot and knocked his head a little to dizzy and disturb the blonde while he got his well-deserved and withheld time with Sakura.

Sakura didn't notice Naruto's pain. He was trying to act like a man by sucking it up but he was gritting his teeth and his watery eyes were glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Naruto and claimed Sakura's attention.

"So, Sakura, was Gaara the only boyfriend you ever had?" Sasuke casually started the conversation, but soon all ears were listening.

"Yah…we were really close."

He looked a bit put out but started talking again with an almost a hopeful tone (almost) he said, "oh. So I guess you like the silent, brooding type?"

Sakura frowned a little at him, "Gaara is not broody. He just prefers the quiet."

Sasuke snorted a bit but respectfully turned the conversation elsewhere. "So then, what is your…ehem…type?" Nervous hearts paused to hear the response.

"I-"

-BOOM!-

Everybody turned to face the source of the sound at the front of the class.

Sasuke was annoyed _Damnit, so damn close._

There was smoke everywhere causing several students to cough. When the smoke cleared, the students could see burnt pieces of confetti on the ground with a large white haired man coughing in the middle of it all.

"Fucking damnit. I told Deidara not to put that many explosives in it. I said I wanted BANG not BOOM" the old man grumbled angrily.

The class looked at him curiously. The man realized that they could see him and turned a cocky smirk to the room and exclaimed, "I SEE THAT YOU SAW MY BRILLIANT ENTRANCE! HAHAHA! DON'T BE INTIMIDATED BY ETHEREAL POWER AND AWESOMENESS! LADIES FEEL FREE TO APPROACH ME ALTHOUGH I MAY SEEM UNAPPROACHABLE!" He ended with a hearty laugh while the class just silently sweat dropped.

Naruto interrupted the awkward silence, "What the Hell Ero-Sannin!"

The man turned a sharp eye and flung a stapler at Naruto that most students could barely follow. Naruto narrowly dodged it. "Yo, brat. Respect your elders."

Sakura leaned over to whisper to Naruto, "Do you know him?"

The old man suddenly had a loopy perverted grin and ran up to Sakura.

"Hello, beautiful. I'm Jiraiya. But you can just call me _sensei_." Jiraiya leaned toward a freaked Sakura.

Naruto shoved the man away, "Shut up you pervy old man! Don't touch Sakura." He turned to Sakura, "Sakura, don't let this guy near you, he is a pervert. He's also my ojii-san."

"HEY! Don't tell her that, you'll scare her. And don't tell her I'm your Ojii-san. That makes me look old" the man whined.

"Wait, you're Jiraiya-san? My grandmother is Tsunade obaa-chan. She has mentioned you before!"

The man looked surprised and then had a flash of realization, "Oh! Haruno Sakura! I haven't seen you since you were in diapers! Damn you grew up fine just like your grandmother! What does she say about me?"

"Uh…she told me to stay away from perverts like you." Jiraiya fell over anime style.

"Sakura-chan, you know this creep?"

"Uh yah. He's my god-father!"

"…WHAT!DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE RELATED SAKURA-CHAN? I CAN'T THINK MY OWN SISTER IS HOT! AHHHHH!" Naruto started having a full-out panic attack.

Everybody in the room sweat-dropped while Naruto fell into a corner pulling at his hair screaming and talking to himself. Shaking her head, Sakura ignored Naruto and turned toward Jiraiya. Jiraiya ojii-san, you are the substitute health teacher?

"My dear Sakura-chan! I am not."

"Oh then what are you doing here?"

"I'm the…PERMANENT HEALTH TEACHER!" Jiraiya proclaimed and a loud explosion of confetti appeared behind him. At that announcement, Naruto snapped back to reality and ran up to Jiraiya shaking him madly.

"How the hell would they let a pervert like you teach! Stay away you lecher!" Naruto shouted. The girls gave Naruto a dubious look that said, 'We know that you're a pervert too Naruto so you shouldn't be talking…and you know what lecher means?'

With a sigh Jiraiya shouted again, "Well guess what. I'm the PERMANENT HEALTH TEACHER!...FOR THIS YEAR!"

The room sweat-dropped AGAIN and they all thought 'that doesn't mean permanent then."

Naruto started protesting but Jiraiya merely plowed on and actually started teaching. "Since today is the first day of actual class since nobody has been teaching for the past 2 months, we will start the review work. Today we will be studying human anatomy. Let's start with the bones…"

Surprisingly, Jiraiya was actually a damn good teacher and knew what he was talking about. However, Tsunade was her grandmother. Tsunade being the world-class neurosurgeon as well as certified cardio, pharmacist, and general doctor, drilled Sakura on all of this when she was in her early years of elementary school. She knew the muscles, bones, systems, functions, and chemical make-up of the human body by heart. This allowed her mind to drift off.

She turned to daydream staring to her left out the window.

_The sky looks so clear today. Maybe I'll explore around the estate today…Wow, that bird was huge…That cloud looks like a bunny…Hmmm…bunny…bunny…I wonder when that new special limited edition CoCo stuffed bunny is coming out…I should be getting it in the mail along with Woozle the wonder chicken…chicken…chicken…*giggle* Sasuke's hair kinda looks like a chicken…or maybe a duck…O.o a dicken!...Sasuke has a dicken…haha Sasuke's dicken…wait that doesn't sound right…*blush* _Sakura was visible blushing on her face from that last thought.

Sasuke looked at Sakura's face from the corner of his eye. He could tell she was not paying attention. Seeing that she was a genius, she probably didn't need to. He took advantage of her momentary distraction to ogl-examine her.

_Mmmm…seriously, who is born with pink hair…and then also green eyes!..It's like somebody just brought a plant to life and named it Sakura…her parents must have been real creative…Cherry Blossom of the Spring (Sakura Haruno) *eye roll*…geniuses…sigh…she has such a cute little nose…uh….her lips look so soft…maybe she has cherry lip gloss –insert real life smirk-. _Sakura started pouting as she stared out the window. Her lower lip puffed out while the upper was pursed slightly. It looked as if she was giving an invisible person a light, feathery kiss. Sasuke's eyes were stuck on those lips and widened. He didn't realize it, but he had licked his lips. Then he saw her blush and wondered if he had been caught staring. He looked forward and after a minute he looked back and saw that she was still blushing and had ripped her gaze from the left window to the right window. Sasuke inwardly sighed as his nice view disappeared.

_Uhh, uh, uh, can't go down that train of thought. Come on Sakura, you are a good girl. Innocent and pure. Don't let this school corrupt you. Alright. Naruto, Naruto. He's innocent _At that she smiled and thought of the child-like male. _He's so nice. I guess he plays soccer too. He must enjoy it; he looks like an outdoorsy type with his tan skin. _Her eyes traveled from Naruto's face to follow the tan skin of his neck. She went further down to his chest which was covered by a t-shirt. _Was Naruto's chest always this broad?...I…I can see some of his muscles…His abs…_She remembered what happened earlier that day when he hugged her *blush*_…I can see why girls find him attractive..N-n-n-not that I find him attractive…N-n-n-not that he isn't. *groan* _Sakura accidentally let out a small groan while she blushed madly again and turned forward.

Meanwhile in Naruto's head: _blah blah blah…Damn this class is boring…mmm…I'm hungry…I knew I should have had those other 3 bowls of pork ramen…sigh…ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…ramen…_Naruto started to sing in his head while humming lightly with a goofy grin on his face, 'Instant ramen, Po-ork Ramen, Be-ef Ramen, so many kinds of Ramen! Hot ramen, cold ramen, super soggy ramen! MMMM, MMMM, MMMMM. MMMM, MMMM, MMMMM. ALL FOR NARUTO! ALL FOR NARUTO!...' and it just went on and on and on.

Shikamaru had started dozing a long time ago. Enter his dream sequence:

_Shikamaru was lounging in the grass having a nap (sleeping with a dream? INCEPTION!) when a cool breeze blew by that carried the scent of coconut and sunshine. He smiled a bit and felt more at ease._

_Next he found a slight pressure on his face, not annoying, but comforting. He looked up and saw Sakura leaning over him with her small hand on his cheek. Shikamaru's eyes widened and Sakura just smiled bigger at him._

"_**Come on Shika! Wake-up! I'm bored! Come play with me!"**__ Sakura laughed and whispered to him._

_Shikamaru blushed. Dear God, even in my dreams she's innocent as hell. Yes he knew he was in a dream. But that didn't mean he wouldn't go along with it. Shikamaru smirked and sat up quickly surprising dream Sakura. He snatched a quick kiss as he shot up. Sakura blushed. She covered her mouth demurely. Shikamaru looked at her through his lashes with his lazy eyes smirking._

_Sakura looked up and whispered softly, "I…That…t-t-that felt good. Could you please do it again?"_

_Shikamaru smirked even bigger. "With pleasure." He grabbed Sakura and started kissing her gently before gaining passion and furiously kissed her. In his dreams, she was kissing back._

In the real world, Shikamaru was smiling with a Naruto-esque smile and had a tiny blush on his face accompanied by a drunken look.

Neji looked like the perfect student he was but was actually drifting off into la-la land himself.

_I bet Sakura already knew this…I have to think of a way to get her alone at that party…I can't push her but…Goddamn…she's making me lose control…Maybe if we set up a movie…She and I would make the snacks…We'd reach the kitchen and *insert smirk* she'll be mine…Now if we were in the basement playing pool…_and Neji started preparing several plans for different scenarios of what could happen at the party.

Sakura had turned forward after having treacherous thoughts about Sasuke and Naruto. She saw Neji and her eyes softened. He was so kind to take care of her after they had just met when she fell asleep. He was such a gentleman and Sakura really appreciated a nice boy when she met one. Her gaze was drawn to his hair because she could not see his face.

_His hair looks so soft. It looks like silk. I wonder if he would tell me what shampoo he uses. Sigh…I could run my hair through that all day…Maybe I can ask him if he'll let me brush it. _Sakura smiled determinedly and decided that she would ask when the time came. She turned her head to Shikamaru's spiky hair. She smiled when she saw his body move up and down signaling his sleep. She shook her head. Seriously, if she didn't know any better, she would have thought he had narcolepsy.

_He looks so rugged with his earring and body, but he looks like a little kid when he's asleep…It's kinda….cute_ She giggled.

Jiraiya was teaching, and he thought he was doing damn well! Except for those ungrateful brats sitting in the back. None of them were paying attention! Well, he couldn't ever yell at his beloved god-daughter but those stupid boys should pay attention even if they were geniuses (except Naruto).

While he taught, he observed the group. Sakura was looking out of the window on Sasuke's side looking dreamy and peaceful while Sasuke was trying to subtly creep on her while smirking. Suddenly Sakura blushed and turned to look toward Naruto. Jiraiya raised a thick eyebrow at that. Sakura was looking at Naruto as if in deep thought before again turning red as hell and looking forward. He again raised an eyebrow, interested. Naruto…Naruto just looked like a dunce…and ….oh god…he was singing the 'Ramen Song' in his head again…Goddamn his grandson was an idiot -_-". He looked at Neji, the stick-up-the-ass of the group. Dear kami. He looked like he was planning somebody's murder. That smirk was damn creepy too. He shivered slightly and turned to the pineapple brat. Damn that kid was out like a light! He looked closer and saw the kid was blushing and smiling pervertedly. Jiraiya smiled, 'ah, the delicious captivatingly seductive dreams of a teenage boy!' If he knew who Shikamaru was dreaming of, Shikamaru would probably we covering his privates in pain. Jiraiya set his sights one more time on Sakura whom he saw was smiling longingly at Neji. She then turned to Shikamaru and smiled gently. Jiraiya raised both eyebrows at this…What the hell…He was going to have to tell Tsunade about Sakura's new friends.

The rest of the period continued on without a hitch. The boys and Sakura all snapped back to reality and laughed awkwardly.

'I hope nobody noticed what I was thinking' they all thought as they gathered their things to leave.


	9. 7th Period:::English

Chapter 8

_Great, English class._ Sakura groaned inwardly. It wasn't as if she was bad it English. It was just not her favorite subject. Sakura had to try a bit harder to ace this class than any other. Write a 20 page lab report on process of mitosis? Sure. Do a 5 page proof for calculus? Done. Write an essay to a non-existent penpal about the world economy affecting the lemurs in Madagascar? Kill me.

Some may think that Sakura is exaggerating, but she is not. Look at the board. Their insane teacher Anko-san wrote:

Write an essay to your non-existent penpal about the world economy affecting the lemurs in Madagascar in 30 minutes.

Groaning out loud this time, Sakura picked up her pen and started to work diligently. Seriously, who came up with a prompt like this. _I bet Anko-sensei did when she was like drunk or high or something just to torture us. _When Anko walked into the classroom at first, Sakura hadn't even recognized her as a teacher. She looked to be a university student with all the piercings and spiked hair.

-30 minutes later-

"Time's up, maggots!" Anko screamed, disrupting the peaceful silence. Sakura raised her arms and stretched her back then rubbed her sore right hand. She looked down at her paper and nodded satisfied. Without the boys next to her, she could wholly focus on the lemur essay. Speaking about the boys, she looked around the room to see what they were doing. Anko had spread the kids out using an alphabet system. Sakura was in the end of the first row. Behind her, she saw Neji who looked bored, and if she leaned back and to her left a little she could see Hinata. Hinata saw her leaning and gave her a shy wave. Delighted to be spotted by her current target, she gave a cute wave and brilliant smile back, almost slipping from her seat as she waved in the awkward position. She heard a chortle from behind and did a 180 to see that Tenten was laughing at her momentary lapse of coordination. Sakura flushed a slight pink and poked her tongue out at Tenten. In response, the brunette just snorted at the pinkette's childish behavior before responding with her own tongue. Huffing, Sakura looked behind Tenten to look for the others of her new group of friends.

_Random person. Random person. Random person. Ahh! Shikamaru!___She easily spotted his spiky hair and could only snort as she saw that he was, surprise surprise, asleep again. Shaking her head to herself, she looked to the last row and took all of her self-control not to burst into laughter.

She saw Naruto flicking little paper footballs, of what should have been used to write his essay on, at Sasuke's head. With each thud when the little paper targets hit their mark on the side of his head, the vein on his temple grew and throbbed harder. Finally Sasuke apparently had enough and violently ripped out a few large sheets of paper from his notebook; he crumpled it into a large ball and, with a great amount of force, chucked it at the laughing blonde's head. The sheer force knocked Naruto off of his seat, causing the whole class to turn at look at them. Sasuke looked as if the whole incident never happened with his hands folded in front of his face. He glared his fellow classmates daring them to say anything. And Naruto, poor Naruto, was trying to stand after being disoriented from his fall. In his lapse of clumsiness, he tripped and landed on Ino's desk which had her lipstick resting on it. Before that, Ino had been rifling through her bag looking for said lipstick. After she found it, she placed in on her desk, where she thought it would be safe, so she could look for her pocket mirror. Naruto unfortunately landed on the open lipstick canister and successfully covered himself with "Baby Pink 43" and squashed Ino's last tube.

The class got really quiet. Everybody had stilled waiting for who would make the first move.

Ino had the look of a fish out of water, whilst Naruto was desperately trying to smudge off the "crap in a tube that was sticky and chunky as hell and was disrupting his manliness." And with a frightening shriek, Ino launched herself at Naruto and flattened him. She sat on his stomach and held his collar in a death grip.

"GODDAMNIT NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! THAT WAS MY LAST TUBE OF BABY PINK NUMBER 43! YOU ARE SO DEAD YOU BAKA!" At this point, Ino was steaming and shaking Naruto up and down.

Naruto could only be flung around like a rag doll with swirly eyes akin to the Naruto in ramen he was named after.

Sakura only watched in faint horror and fascination. She peeked at Anko-sensei to see if she was angry. What she thought was completely opposite. Anko was egging Ino on from the sidelines telling her to put him in a lock grip and to sledgehammer him. She threw in a bunch of wrestling moves Sakura had no knowledge of, but apparently Ino did because she started doing as Anko told.

_Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised at this still. This school is insane._

Minutes later, the brawl (domination on the part of Ino) ended with Naruto promising to buy Ino several new tubes of the color for her. Sakura just shook her head at their antics and turned to sit straight in her desk only to find her face to face with Anko.

"WHA-! How did you get here? You were just there egging them on! Wha-How-?" Sakura sputtered.

Anko just gave her a cheeky grin. "It got boring. The fight was winding down, so I thought I'd meet our new little student. Why don't we go talk in my office." It was more of a statement than a question. Sakura just nodded and followed the rambunctious woman's confident gait with her own straight-backed gentle walk. Anko left the door open after Sakura walked in. The woman's office was a mess. Papers were strewn everywhere and dictionaries were thrown on cabinets, lamps, and windows. Sakura sat in the only space open, on the edge of the wooden chair in front of Anko's des. Anko looked comfortable and threw herself into her large, swivel chair and kicked her feet (in black, combat boots, Sakura noticed) onto the desk. Sakura felt a bit sorry for the desk when it creaked heavily under the abuse.

"So Sakura, is it? What do you think of the school?" Anko threw another large cheeky grin.

Sakura immediately relaxed in the presence of the woman. Although a little brash, Anko's smile reminded her somewhat of Naruto's kind one. "The school is….uh…interesting…not like….any other I've seen?" She ended it like a question, somewhat unsure of what the answer should be.

Anko let out a hearty laugh which filled the room and seemed to make the papers flutter around her. "C'mon pinky! Just admit it. It's weird as hell!"

Sakura started "Well….I mean…..the …..I mean…." She sighed, "Yeah it's weird."

Anko only smirked in response, "Ahhh, you'll get used to it. We all did."

"I can only hop—wait did you just call me pinky?" Anko let out another laugh and leaned over the desk to give Sakura's hair a quick, rough ruffle. Sakura could only just pout at try to fix her hair. Again, Anko laughed at the little girl.

"Would you prefer me call you something else?" She added with a smirk.

Sakura gave her a flat look.

"Alright then…kiddo!" Sakura just glared then. "Fine, fine…Little McLittle"

Sakura just sighed and said, "Nevermind, I prefer pinky."

"Great, pinky! *insert another hair ruffle (Sakura just let it go at that point. Her hair was beyond hope now)* I hope we can talk again. You are pretty interesting and I've heard you're Tsunade's granddaughter. I hope you have her personality! Sure would make this class more interesting!"

Now, it was Sakura's turn to laugh. "You have no idea." She really was warming up to Anko. "You seem pretty cool yourself, Miturashi-sensei."

Anko tsked at her and told her to call her "Anko." She said "After all, we can be friends. We are both kick-ass girls" punctuated with a wink.

Sakura stayed in the office with Anko for the rest of the period talking about anything and everything. She found an older-sister figure in Anko and greatly enjoyed it. Soon enough, the bell rang and she said goodbye to Anko, promising to see her tomorrow.

After the conversation with Anko, she found that although weird, the people at KAII were very kind and welcoming. Already she could feel herself settling in a making a place for herself.

_Ahhh…what a relaxing period….._

_**Yahhh. But now it's time to get the blood pumping! UP AND AT 'EM! PHYSICAL EDUCATION IS NEXT AND AS OUR NEW FRIEND SAYS "WE MUST FULFILL OUR YOUTH!"**_

…_._

_**I'll shut up now.**_

A/N So I know there wasn't much interaction with the boys this chapter. It was more for Sakura to build other relationships beside romantic ones. But for you guys, here is a BONUS section:

*After Sakura leaved with Anko to the office*

Hinata looked around the room for her new pink-haired friend. When she couldn't find her, she scrambled over to Neji's side. He watching Naruto beg, and didn't see her come up. Hinata tugged slightly at Neji's shirt. Neji averted his eyes to land on Hinata. He raised his eyebrow, signaling for her to ask what she wanted to.

"N-n-neji-nii san, did you see where Sakura w-w-went?" Neji looked around the room and furrowed his brow when he couldn't find her.

Shikamaru woke up about then and saw that Neji seemed to be looking for something or someone. "Hey Neji. What's up? You lose something?"

"Did you see where Sakura went?"

Shikamaru shook his head "I was asleep. Why? She isn't here?" Neji nodded no.

Naruto took that time to listen to the conversation. "WHAT? SAKURA-CHAN IS GONE! NOOOOOOOO! I BET THAT PERVY SAGE TOOK HER! SHE'S PROBABLY IN A DARK ROOM LOCKED UP IN CHAINS BEGGING FOR ME TO COME SAVE HER. DON'T WORRY, SAKURA-CHAN! I, NARUTO UZUMAKI, WILL COME AND SAVE YOU FAIR MAIDEN FROM DISTRE-" His rant was ended by a fist belonging to a very annoyed Tenten.

"Oh, calm down, Naruto. Anko-sensei just wanted to talk to Sakura in her office."

"NOOOOOOO! IS SAKURA-CHAN FAILING? NO! THEY ARE KICKING HER OUT OF SCHOOL WHERE SHE'LL HAVE TO LIVE ON THE STREETS. SHE'LL BE STUCK IN RAGS BEGGING ON THE STREETS FOR PENNIES SO SHE CAN BUY A FEW PRETZELS TO FEED HER GROWLING STOMACH! THEN SHE'LL SLEEP IN A SOGGY CARDBOARD BOX AND WITHER AWAY INTO NOTHINGNESS ONLY TO BE EATEN BY OROCHIMARU-SENSEI AND MUGGED AND RAPED BY THE PERVY SAGE ONLY TO BE PUT IN A DARK ROOM LOCKED UP IN CHAINS BEGGING FOR ME TO COME SAVE HER. DON'T WORRY, SAKURA-CHAN! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, WILL COME AND SAVE YOU FAIR MAIDEN FROM DISTRE-"

This time another giant wad of paper was thrown at Naruto and into his mouth. Everybody looked in the direction from which the ball came from. They saw Sasuke, and he just sat in his seat with his hands clasped in front of him as if nothing ever happened.

*End of Bonus*


	10. 8th Period:::PE

_Kami hates me. I swear if nobody believes me, then they obviously haven't spent PE in hell with me._

"Hurry up, Sakura. You're falling behind!" Tenten yelled from a good 20 feet in front of her. Sakura looked over at her longingly and tried to speed up, but only managing 10 feet before falling back to her original pace.

_Oh kami. Why was I not born a runner._ She glanced up at Tenten who was going steadily with the boys in front of her. Hinata and Ino were tied about 30 feet behind her. By no means was she one of the slowest runners in the class, but she wasn't the fastest. Most of the boys were half a mile ahead. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Sakura allowed herself to look back and saw Rock Lee shining a gleaming smile at her.

"Hello, beautiful blossom! The radiance of exercise and youth shine and glow upon the brow of your youth kissed skin! Persevere to the end, blossom!"

Sakura could only respond with a sagging, tight-lipped smile. _How can he do that! He's not even sweating!_

"Wow, Lee…huph…huph…you…really can….run well…omigawd…i….ughhf….what lap….are you….on?...I'm…on….my 7th…" Saying it out loud just made her feel worse. She still had this one and the 8th lap to finish, and Gai-sensei said this was only their warm-up. (Seriously. Whoever thought running two miles was a great warm-up for the rest of class MUST have been dropped on his head as a baby…or shoots adrenaline in his spare time). However, she hoped to have some company while they finished the rounds.

"Oh, I'm on my 12th!" Sakura could only gaped. "Normally I can go faster, but I'm wearing my 100lb weights today so I'm a bit slow." What the hell! 100lb! Sakura looked down and suddenly saw the faint imprint of weights under his sweatpants. She looked up at awe. Lee must have mistaken her look of awe for horror.

"I know youthful blossom! I am so sorry to have disappointed you with my lack of progress. If I don't finish 4 more laps in the next 5 minutes, I will do 100 pushups!" And with that he zoomed off without her. Sakura only shook her head and slowed down. The next time she glanced up, she didn't see the mass of boys in front so they must be close behind her. Soon enough, she felt another tap on her shoulder and saw Neji jogging up to her.

"Alright, Sakura-san?"

She could only glance in horror. "How can none of you be out of breath and exhausted?!" Neji smirked at her and shrugged. Suddenly, she saw Neji get pulled in by a storm of dust. Naruto and Sasuke started to compete to see who would finish first and, in the process, trampled Neji to the ground.

Sakura gasped, "Neji, are you alright?" She offered her hand to him concernedly. At any other time, Neji would have said something suave to her, but at this moment, he felt the stirrings of anger as he was humiliated in front of the girl he could maybe-kinda-possibly-probably like. He growled a quick yes before sprinting after the ball of dust, planning to overtake them both. Sakura just jogged peacefully behind them, open-mouthed.

_So…tired…_

_**Then just stop…hey there's a shady tree! Let's stop there.**_

_No! Must persevere!_

_**We are not superhuman like the guys. Look there's another tree! There! There! No you passed it!  
**__I refuse to give up!_

_**Really?...really?**_

…_Ok, let's stop under those bleachers._

_**Thought so.**_

She ran under the bleachers to evade doing the rest of the running and collapsed on the soft grass.

"…finally tired of running?"

Sakura shrieked and flew in the air, landing in a heap of sweat limbs on top of the source of the voice. When she looked down, she saw a wincing boy. She looked at him for a while. He had pale skin, like Sasuke's. Both looked like they hadn't been out in the sun in a while. His hair was a jet black, cut plainly, but still flatteringly on his sharp features. Actually he looked quite like Sasuke. When he opened his eyes to see Sakura, she saw that his eyes were a coal color, with several shades of grey mixed in subtly with the black.

"Hey. I know I may be a highly attractive creature, but could you please get off of me?" With a blush, Sakura scrambled off of the boy.

"Hmph, new girl. Your manners seem to be quite lacking." The boy dusted himself off, before glancing at her with a blank stare.

Sakura pushed down her earlier embarrassment and allowed her anger to rise a bit, "Excuse me? My manners are lacking? You startled me! And the name is Sakura, not new girl!"

The boy smirked at her a bit. "Well, I wasn't the one staring was I?"

Sakura glowered at him. This kid was already grating on her well-frayed nerves. "I was only staring because I was shocked with how UNattractive you are!"

All the strange boy did was raise an eyebrow at her, as if saying "really? You and I both know that is not true." Sakura looked at the sitting boy. As unnervingly pale he was, he had sharp, handsome _almost pretty_ features supported by a slim body, not wiry, but thinner than Naruto's own bulky, muscular body.

Grudgingly, Sakura admitted that the boy was good-looking. But like heck she would let him know she thought that. Still in a rather grouchy mood from the heat and exertion, she bit out a "hmph. Yes really." She finished with a _quite mature_ gesture by sticking out her tongue at the boy.

"Alright…_Hag_."

Sakura, who had proceeded to turn to walk away from the rude boy, froze in her tracks. In a dark voice, without turning around, she uttered, "_**What…was…that?**_"

The boy sighed (_SIGHED! As if he had the right to be exasperated in this situation!)_ "I guess you are stupid too. I called you _Hag_. H – A – G."

Sakura turned with an angry look on her face, "And what gives you the right to call ME, HAG!" Steam was practically billowing off her face, not really helping her cool down from the run; rather, it seemed to make her face more red.

The boy simply smiled a creepy little smile, as if his facial muscles were unused to the action. "Friends give each other endearing nicknames. And I have deemed you 'Hag.'" The way he said it was as if it was the most reasonable conclusion ever. All Sakura could do was gape at the boy, a boy she still didn't know the name of.

Anger temporarily dampened under the weight of her curiosity, Sakura ground out with gritted teeth, "And what gave you the assumption we are friends?"

"I learned from a book that friends partake in playful banter with each other. Was that not what we were doing when you called me unattractive, since I know I am very attractive to the female species." This time, the boy looked almost genuinely confused. "I have the book right here. I'm pretty sure I am correct." By now, he had started mumbling to himself, while rifling through his grey backpack for said book. He pulled out a thin blue book before flipping through it as if double-checking a source used in a paper. All Sakura could do was openly gape at him, all traces of anger replaced with pure wonder. Shaking her head to snap out of it, she extended her hand and said, "May I see that book?" The boy questioningly handed her the book.

Sakura flipped the book over to see the cover, "Friendship: The Art of Interacting with Others." On the cover was the picture of a sun with sunglasses holding hands with a happy cloud.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a wave of pity for the boy. "You can't learn friendship from a book."

The boy looked curious. "So was I wrong in giving you a nickname, then too?"

Sakura just sighed. "No, friends give friends nicknames but-"

The boy looked openly confused now. "But I believe I named you correctly" At this Sakura glowered, anger starting to return. "Nicknames are supposed to be the opposite of what you think about the person." At this, Sakura opened her mouth like a fish. _So he really thinks I'm pretty?...this is messed up…yet endearing in a way._ Sakura smiled a bit, and the boy looked taken aback before taking a thinking pose.

"If you do not like the nickname 'hag,' I shall give you a new name. I shall think of a new one for you, but till then, you shall now be called 'friend.'" Sakura almost laughed at his almost childlike innocence when naming her. He seemed proud that he had come up with such a suitable name. Suddenly, she heard a whistle from the fields. _Shit! Forgot I'm still in class!_ She turned around to see the noise, but when she turned back to the boy, she found that he was packing up his books and papers. She was just about to ask him a question when he smiled at her in that innerving little smile again. He held her hand in his and said, "See you around, Friend!" Then he did what Sakura least expected; he kissed her on the cheek. It was chaste and innocent, much like how kindergarteners kissed their friends on the cheek. Regardless, Sakura's skin took on a cherry hue, one where exercise, heat, or anger weren't responsible. Before Sakura could even respond, he ran off with his things. Sakura pressed a hand to the cheek he had kissed, "But…What is your name?..." Her question was drowned out with the laughter from the field behind her.

A loud voice from the field yelled, "Hey! Where is Sakura-Chan? SAKURAAAAAA-CHAN?!" With that, Sakura snapped out of her dazed thoughts and returned to the field. "Here I am!"

Although Sakura smiled as she returned to the group of panting girls and dirty boys, her mind was still whirling from the kiss.

***BONUS***

(A/N: I felt you guys deserved a bonus after putting up with my sporadic updates)

Ino and Hinata had dropped their running a while ago, instead choosing to continue at a leisurely jogging pace after seeing Sakura drift away from the track and the heat of the sun. They were chatting amicably about their new friend and potential costumes for Naruto's upcoming party.

"I-I-Ino-chan. I don't know i-i-if Sakura would like you picking her c-c-c-costume for her."

"NONSENSE! I, as her new fashionable friend, have the right-NO THE DUTY—to pick a costume worthy of making boys drop like flies around her!"

In the background, loud voices were heard arguing.

("TEME!"

"Dobe."

"COLD-HEARTED BASTARD"

"Idiot"

"Y-Y-YOU ASS-HAT!")

Used to the commotion, Hinata and Ino just ignored it and continued their conversation.

Hesitantly, Hinata reached a hand towards her friend as if to calm her down "I-I-Ino-chan b—" But it was too late, Ino was on a roll.

"I KNOW! HOW ABOUT SEXY PLAYBOY BUNNY! OH I CAN SEE IT ALREADY, HER FLUFFY PINK HAIR WITH SOME CUTE LITTLE EARS, A TIGHT LEOTARD, SOME CUFFS, A LITTE BOW TIE! AND OF COURSE A FLUFFY LITTLE TAIL ON HER BUTT!"

Hinata was blushing just at the mention of such a revealing costume.

Naruto, however, had pulled ahead of Sasuke temporarily at that moment and heard Ino's proclamation. He promptly imagined Sakura dressed in the costume with the addition of stockings, a maid apron, and a serving dish.

"_Naruto-kun" Sakura bent over slightly so the seated Naruto could see her cleavage. He of course was sitting coolly on an elegant, leather chair with his head leaning on his hand, which rested on the armrest. The dream Naruto smirked deviously, "Yes, my dear Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura straightened slightly and looked cutely at him with her head tilted to the right. The ears atop her head seemed to twitch curiously with the movement. "Naruto-kun," She purred softly, "What would you like to eat?" Her lips parted, and her eyes glistened tantalizingly as if glazed with desire for her one and only Naruto-kun._

_With a smirk, Naruto smoothly shot his free had out to grab Sakura's own. In a flurry of hair and clothing, Naruto had stood up to hold Sakura in a low, seductive dip. His handsome, suave face inches from her own blushing face. All Naruto said was, "You" before leaning down to capture her lips—_

And he woke up tripping over his own feet in a totally not-graceful, not-suave heap on the track. He lay on his back with a dazed look, slightly drooling.

Hinata looked to her right worriedly, "N-n-naruto!" But Ino just ignored him and continued. "NO I GUESS YOU ARE RIGHT HINATA!" Hinata looked confused ("B-b-but I didn't say anything"). "THE PLAYBOY BUNNY HAS BEEN WAAAAAAAY OVERDONE! I KNOW HOW ABOUT A SEXY KITTY? SHE COULD HAVE A TIGHT LEATHER OR LATEX BODY SUIT, SOME THIGH HIGH STILLETO BOOTS, SOME KITTY EARS, YES I'M A GENIUS!"

At that time, Sasuke had pulled ahead to take advantage of Naruto's sudden bout of clumsiness. He heard Ino's screaming before following Naruto into a dreamscape sequence.

_Sasuke stood in a tuxedo, sitting on a couch in front of a warm, crackly fireplace. He felt a pressure to his neck and turned to get a whiff of coconut-scented pink hair. _

"_Mreow….Mouuu Sasukeee-kun" The pink-haired girl tantalizingly whispered not like a whiny fangirl, but as seductive purr. "Come play with me, Sasuke-kun." The pink head disappeared from the spot next to his ear. He felt a sense of loss before being tickled around his neck by a sleek black tail belonging to the girl. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Sakura crawling to him on the couch with a sort of predatory, seductive gleam in her eyes. Her tail was swirly lazily through the air. She stopped with her face directly in front of his before closing her eyes to nip at his neck and ear. She licked and nicked while blowing her hot breath across each kiss. Finally Sasuke took an arm and wrapped it around her narrow waist. He turned her towards him and yanked with enough force to bring her to his lap. He changed their roles, so that he nipped and cuddled into her delicious neck, which tasted even better than tomatoes. She started moaning, "Ahhh…Sas-Sasuke-kun…I-I-I"_

_Sasuke smirked into her slightly damp skin, "Yes, Sakura? What do you want?"_

_Sakura blushed slightly, "I-I-I. Kiss me, please?" Sasuke lifted his head from her heavenly neck before leaning down to kiss her. Sakura's lids had closed in anticipated, and she slowly darted out a small pink tongue to wet her lips. Sasuke's eyes traced the movement and leaned down to—_

At that moment, Sasuke too had tripped over himself and landed on top of Naruto, taking the breath out of the boy beneath him. Sasuke rubbed his head, frowning about getting disrupted from the dream.

Hinata and Ino had stopped at this point. Ino to discuss the costumes without the distraction of running, and Hinata to check on the condition of her collapsed friends. (_They usually aren't this clumsy, especially Sasuke-san.)_

"UGH! I KNOW I KNOW MAYBE THE WHOLE KITTY THING IS ALSO TOO STUPID! IT DOESN'T NEARLY SHOW AS MUCH SKIN AS NEEDED!" ("B-b-but I still haven't said anything!")

At this moment, Neji had caught up in an angry cloud of dirt, ready to claim retribution on the two buffoons who humiliated him. Shikamaru had headed there from his spot under a shady tree to see why Sasuke and Naruto suddenly seemed to lose all balance and coordination.

"OH I KNOW! HOW ABOUT A SEXY NURSE!"

Neji and Shikamaru froze at that, tripping over the collapsed bodies of their good friends.

_There stood a sexy Sakura dressed in a skin-tight white nurse's outfit, if it could be called an outfit. The neckline hung dangerously low, revealing her cleavage, and the hem landed on her upper, upper, UPPER thighs, just long enough to cover her rear. She leaned down with revealing more cleavage, and her nurse hat tipped a little. Sakura's little stethoscope hung from her ears as she winked with one hand holding the end of the stethoscope. "Why don't I give you a little examination, and I'll let you give me one." She giggled before sticking out her tongue teasingly. _

That was enough to send Shikamaru and Neji spiraling into a pit of perversion.

Tenten ran up to the pile of boys, Hinata, and Ino. She wiped some sweat off her brow. "Hey!" She looked, confused, around her. "What happened here?" Ino just smirked before using her most innocent voice, "Oh, we were just running ideas of Sakura's potential party costumes past the boys." Hinata gasped, looking at Ino. _So that was her plan all along!_ Tenten glanced back at the dazed and groaning boys before putting the pieces together. Tenten held her stomach as she started to laugh heartily. "What perverts!" And in synch, all the boys groaned, whether from pain or the daydreams, she didn't know.


End file.
